1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an adjustable impedance electrical connector for an electronic device.
2. Description of Background
Ideally, current flows through a electronic device, printed circuit board, or the like, in differential mode, meaning that the current flowing from a particular point along a signal path is equal to the current returning to that point on a return path. Often, though, the current is converted from differential mode to common mode by conditions on the current path. The conversion from differential mode to common mode causes undesirable radiation within the device.
One component of the device that can cause a current mode conversion from differential to common is a connector. The connector often provides a change of impedance as current flows through. This change of impedance causes a voltage drop across the connector, and causes mode conversion from differential to common mode. The mode conversion in the connector in turn produces radiation with in the structure.
What is needed is a connector that does not cause an impedance change across the connector thereby reducing the amount of undesirable radiation within an electronic device.